Dragon Ball: The Story of Tais's Survival
Please note: This story contains bloody like hell fights, and deaths WILL be gruesome. Like ripping someone's arm off and then kicking there head into a cliff is a common death. Characters will swear often, like a man that has just gotten in jail. The Story of Tais's Survival is a potential manga/anime/fanfic what covers the stroy of a young boy that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, fled from Cui, and lived in exile amongst Frieza's conquered planets. Sagas Cui and Tui Saga This saga is when Tais is born into a low-class family. He trains and ends up being a super elite. Planet Vegeta is attacked and Tais is cornered by Cui and his brother, Tui. Chapter List Prolouge Growing Up Just a Kid Training To Be The Best. The Assimilation (chapter final part 1) Tui vs Tais (chapter final part 2) Escape from Planet Vegeta (finale) Planet A-O64 Saga This saga covers Tais landing on a nearby planet, finding Cui there, being fatally injured by him. He flees to another nearby planet. Planet A-O62, and trains there untill Cui finds him (again.) He then barely escapes to Planet A-O64 and stays there, knowing that Cui has given up and returned to Lord Frieza. He trains there and find's the planets inhabitants to be friendly, knowing that Tais escaped from Frieza's rule. Tais destroys the presence of Frieza's rule and takes off, striving to hunt down Cui and avenge his father. Chapter List Mayday, Mayday! Tais the Explorer Say "Hi!" Emergency Takeoff Being the Prey. Planet A-O62 Training To Be The Best Some More. Cui Arrives Once More. Barely Escaping Cui Gives Up Friendly Friends. All This Planet Are Belong To Us Tais vs Frieza's Army (season final 1) Being the Predator (season final 2) Cui, Here I Come! (season final 3) The Forey Army Saga This Saga covers Tais going from planet to planet, trying to find Cui. However, he comes across a army on one of the planets, specifically Planet-O98, that Cui commands. The army is much more powerful then Cui, it is just that Frieza ordered them under Cui's leadership. Chapter List Mayday, Mayday (again) Frieza's Order Training To Be The Best One Last Time Cui Returns The Forey Army! Cui's Two Cents I Tip My Hat To You (season final 1) Cui Runs To Frieza (season final 2) Ice, Ice Baby (season final 3) Empire of Frieza Saga This saga covers Tais finding out that Frieza's brother Cooler's empire is now at war with Frieza's. He goes to the main star system the battle is taking place, hopefully to find Frieza and maybe Cooler and take them down. Chapter List Food or Fighting? Mechanic Juik's Horrible Emporium Robo-Fighter vs Tais Stop and Smell the Death Breaking Back With Hatred, Cooler Stalemate Unlikely Friend Darkto's Legacy Monkey-Crusher 4600 Hell, Frozen Over. Trophies of the Hunt Cooler's General (saga finale 1/2) With Hatred, Frieza (saga finale 2/2) Category:Fan Fiction Stone Cold Saga This saga focuses on Tais and his new ally trying to shake off the Coldus assasin. However, the assasin may not be Tais's only problem as he enters a stranded moon of Planet Vegeta. KNIFE! Bombs, Bombs, Bombs The Dark Side of the Galaxy Space Battle Double-Pronged Attack Shifting the Tides (literally) The Thousand Ink Map On the Prowl Panic Button No Moon For You Surprise! Overwhelmed The Last Piece Prince Hypothera Whose Your Daddy? (saga finale 1/3) No Thank You Sir (saga finale 2/3) A Dagger in the Heart (saga finale 3/3) The Map Saga This saga focuses on the assasin finding the location of the fabled artifact on the Thousand Ink Map. Tais is badly injured and his ally is nowhere to be found. He is stranded on a icy planet, crawling with Cooler's henchman. But old favors may do well for Tais... Planet Hypothera 17 Stone Cold Arrows, Bombs, Lamp Oil Training to Be the Best The Gauntlet Caved In Oh Yes Breaking Stone Cold Additional Pylons (season finale 1) Hypothera's Duel (season finale 2) With Hatred, Tais (season finale 3) Theme Songs Cui and Tui Saga, Time Is Running Out (muse) Planet A-O64 Saga, Eye of the Tiger (rocky) The Forey Army Saga, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhCn_q04qBk Empire of Frieza Saga, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs Stone Cold Saga, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKCkt3UjsKU The Map Saga, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJiIPkaIrAE Category:Fan Fiction